1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus and more specifically to a verify operation process of a rewritable optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording/reproducing apparatuses are known at present that irradiate a laser beam for recording by using a semiconductor laser to optical disk-like recording media (hereinafter called “optical disk”) typified by CD-R/RW (CD Recordable/Rewritable), DVD±R/RW (DVD±Recordable/Re-recordable Disk) and DVD-RAM (DVD-Re-writable).
Among them, the rewritable type DVD-RAM, in particular, executes a “verify” operation” that always reproduces recorded data during recording to improve reliability of the recorded data.
This technology is described in JP-A-2002-367174, for example.